Coffee & Cigarettes
by WiccanOne
Summary: Katie gave up coffee & cigarettes. But she can't bring herself to give up Oliver. Story idea from the song 'Coffee & Cigarettes' by Michelle Featherstone


Katie sat at her kitchen table staring at a carton of cigarettes and a cup of coffee. She'd given them up a couple months ago.

"_Why Katie? You never listen to _me_!" Oliver yelled, while Katie stared at him without blinking._

"_What are you talking about, Oliver? I listened to you just last night when you told me to go fuck myself," Katie said sarcastically._

_Oliver rolled his eyes. "That's really mature, Katie."_

_Katie smiled bitterly. "We've already gone over this, Ollie-dear. I'm not mature," she said._

_Katie set down her cup of coffee and took a cigarette off of the table next to her. She lit the tip with her wand._

"_Jesus, Katie. You're going to kill yourself smoking those muggle cigarettes. And don't even get me started on muggle coffee," Oliver said._

"_You know what they say about second hand smoke?" Katie asked. "I guess I'm taking you with me, sweetie," she said, before taking a deep drag and blowing the smoke in Oliver's face._

_Oliver just looked at Katie calmly as the smoke drifted around his face. After a moment he turned and left their bedroom. A second later Katie heard the front door close. Not a slam, more of a disheartened click._

_Katie looked at the cigarette in her hand. It had burn to down near the filter. Katie stopped with it halfway to her mouth. Suddenly, she flicked her wand and the single cigarette flew out of her hand and out the window. The carton soon followed. The last thing to go was her cup of coffee and the coffee pot before the window closed_

She thought it would help if she quit. She went as far as to convince herself that all their problems would dissipate if she took action. It hadn't worked yet.

Katie looked over at the kitchen cabinet next to her sink.

"_A girl's gotta drink 'round you, Oliver," Katie said angrily._

"_Wow, Katie. That sounds amazingly like 'A girl's gotta drink at a club, Oliver' or 'a girl's gotta drink with her friends, Oliver.' I'm still waiting for 'A girls gotta drink at the grocery store, Oliver.'"_

_The slap rang out across the room, her wand being used to enforce it. Oliver's head snapped to the side and for a moment he froze. Then suddenly Oliver had Katie pinned against the opposite wall._

_Oliver's face was turning deep red with anger. "Don't use that spell on me, Katie," he growled._

"_I'm not the one with the history of belligerent drunkenness," Katie snapped, ignoring Oliver's demand. She was so enraged at Oliver's attempt to frighten her that she didn't even think of what was coming out of her mouth._

_Oliver's whole body froze for a moment before he quickly stepped back._

"_Katie, I-I know that…I--." Oliver's eyes looked like those of a puppy that had just been beaten._

_Katie's eyes closed for a moment. She couldn't believe she had said that, that she had broken her rule. That night was one thing she never pulled out in their fights. He'd already paid enough. _

_When Katie opened her eyes she could barely hold eye contact with Oliver. The look on his face felt like it was cutting into her heart._

"_Oliver, I…." Before she could finish, Oliver disapperated._

_Katie looked at the bottle sitting on her desk. She grabbed it and headed for the kitchen. Once there, she dumped the bottle over the sink. When it had emptied completely Katie watched the clear liquid swirl down the drain. _

Quitting this would change things_, she thought. Not like quitting something as trivial as smoking or drinking coffee. This would keep her head from fogging over again._

Katie had thought that all these things would help them. She thought, maybe if she got rid of all of her bad habits they'd be okay. But every time she thought about them, Oliver and herself, she couldn't stop the heavy feeling in her stomach. It was as if there was still something else she needed to do. Something big. Deep down she knew what it was. She just couldn't bring herself to admit it.

She was always doing things to hurt Oliver. She didn't know why and she hated it. At least if she knew why then she would be able to stop doing the horrible things that she did…

_Katie had ditched her concert. They didn't make her happy anymore, and for some reason she thought that maybe if she didn't go, she'd feel better. Instead she went to a club, a club where she met Joseph._

_Oliver found Joseph and Katie on the bed of the guest room in their apartment. Katie hadn't seen his face, but she knew who it was the second the door burst open and banged against the wall. Joseph promptly disapperated, leaving Katie alone to deal with Oliver._

_Oliver left the room and Katie immediately threw on her clothes to go after him. When she came out of the guest room Oliver was just sitting on the living room couch. His elbows were on his knees and his face was in his hands. Katie stood watching him, feeling a light tug at her heart. Oliver looked up._

"_Why do you keep doing this?" he asked, the ever present hurt puppy look on his face._

_Katie shrugged. "I don't know…I wanna feel."_

"_What the fuck do you mean by 'You wanna feel'?" Oliver asked, not so much angry as genuinely curious._

_A tear rolled down Katie's cheek. She hadn't known she was crying. "I'm not happy Oliver," she said. "Nothing makes me happy. Singing used to make me happy and now it feels like an obligation. Alicia, Angelina, and the twins used to make me happy but now they only ask how I am." More tears rolled down Katie's cheeks. "You-you used to make me so happy, Oliver."_

"_And now I don't," he said quietly. _

_This time Katie was the one to leave. When she came back all of Oliver's things were gone._

After getting over her initial reaction to Oliver leaving, Katie had thought she might get happier. But she didn't. She didn't know why she couldn't be with him. Here was this man that used to bring out the best in her, but now all he brought out was her need to hurt him.

After that revelation, Katie didn't think she'd ever be able to look at Oliver again. But then, as Katie sat at her kitchen table thinking of all of those past fuck ups, the phone rang.

The day of Oliver's dad's funeral was beautiful. It was sad that it was so beautiful, but it was right. Oliver's dad was a happy person. And he deserved a nice resting place, nicest place in Scotland that money could by.

Oliver hadn't had enough to pay for the funeral. As a Quidditch player he had enough money to do many things, but this took a lot more. Katie would never tell Oliver that she auctioned off a signed piano and guitar to pay for it. She would never tell him that she had put the money in his father's bank account. It wasn't something he needed to know.

The night after the funeral Oliver showed up at Katie's apartment. It had started raining and he was soaking wet. Katie wasn't sure, but she thought he might have been crying.

Oliver came in the door and kissed her. There was so much need in the kiss, Katie didn't even think of pushing him away. She needed him to need her, she suddenly realized. And even more, for the first time in the past year, she needed Oliver to feel better.

The two hit the bed. Oliver kissed down Katie's jaw line, stopping to suck on her collar bone. He then moved back up to kiss her mouth. Those kisses were passionate, something they hadn't experience in a long time.

They were both out of their clothes in moments, and then Oliver was slipping into Katie. Katie smiled a little against his shoulder. She had forgotten how good he felt inside her.

She had also forgotten one of the things that made Oliver so good in bed. He would never finish unless she had.

After a few minutes of keeping a steady rhythm, Oliver occasionally ducking down to suck on her collar bone like he knew she loved, Katie came with Oliver quickly following.

"Oh God, Kates," Oliver breathed into Katie's shoulder. He rolled over, out of Katie, and pulled her as close as he could. Katie moved up on the bed a bit and Oliver put his head on her chest.

She should quit him, she knew she should. But right then, he felt so good pressed against her. For the first time in a while Katie was looking forward to waking up with Oliver, having breakfast with him, and repeating the past ten minutes over and over again.


End file.
